Par un jour d'été
by Aelig
Summary: Chaque jour de l'été passe, et avec eux, les personnages de Fairy Tail... Chaque jour, un personnage, un thème. Olympiade d'été de Fairies Fans. Label SPPS !
1. Day 1

Coucou ! :3

Me revoilà sur un nouveau recueil, pour les Olympiades d'été de Fairies Fans ! Le principe est simple : On a un personnage et un thème par jour, et il faut écrire dessus. Et poster le jour suivant ! Donc, voilà ma participation au premier jour, avec comme personnage Ultear, et comme thème, tatouage.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec. Ils sont à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-X-**

_**Jour 1**_

_**Tatouage**_

**-X-**

* * *

Ul avait la peau blanche, lisse, dénuée de toutes cicatrices ou tatouages.

Ultear avait toujours admiré ça, chez sa mère. Malgré ses nombreux combats, sa peau n'en portait aucunes séquelles. Elle était libre, indépendante, n'appartenait à rien ni personne, et surtout pas à une Guilde.

Sa mère qu'elle aimait tant.

Et puis...

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Grimoire Hearts, et que Hadès était arrivé avec le tatouage de la Guilde, elle avait hésité. La petite fille qu'elle était encore se rappelait de sa mère et de sa peau si lisse dont elle avait hérité. Mais l'abandon d'Ul, la douleur, la tristesse, _et cette envie de vengeance qui la bouffait de l'intérieur_, s'étaient rappelé à elle. Sa mère ne voulait plus d'elle. Sa mère la détestait.

Alors, Ultear avait eut un regard déterminé, et avait accepté ce tatouage... Et tout ce qui s'ensuivait.


	2. Day 2

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews, follows et favoris, vous êtes géniaux ! :3

Voici le jour 2. Le personnage était Hisui, princesse de Fiore, et le thème citrouille.

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 2**_

_**Halloween**_

* * *

La princesse Hisui avait une période dans l'année qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Une période où elle pouvait descendre dans la rue, se mêler au peuple, sans que personne ne la reconnaissent ou gardes sur le dos. Une période où elle pouvait se contenter d'être Hisui plutôt que la Princesse.

Cela ne durait qu'une soirée ; mais c'était une soirée de pur bonheur pour la jeune femme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hisui se baladait dans le palais. Ses pieds la menèrent vers le potager. Le regard de jade de la princesse fut attiré par de gros légumes orange, qui poussait encore. Elle sourit. L'une de ses activités préférées à ce moment-là : les vider, faire des trous pour le visage, et manger le potage fait avec le jus...

Hisui sortit du potager, une petite citrouille dans les bras.

Vivement Halloween.


	3. Day 3

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews, je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plaît :D

Alors, le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Mystogan, et le thème Masque. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écouté la chanson _Le Bal Masqué_ de La Compagnie Créole en écrivant ce drabble, même si la chanson ne m'a que peu influencé au final.

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 3**_

_**Bal**_

* * *

Il sourit. Aujourd'hui, le seul jour de l'année où il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'amusait bien, à voir les courtisanes cherchez _le Roi_ dans toute la salle de bal.

Il redressa son masque, cachant son sourire narquois derrière sa main. Oui, il s'amusait vraiment. Il se retourna, sa cape imprimant un mouvement gracieux. Plusieurs femmes le regardèrent avec un sourire séducteur.

Mais il continua à simplement sourire. Sans leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard, il se dirigea vers la belle rousse près du buffet. Une telle aura noire l'entourait que personne ne l'approchait. Il ne recula pourtant pas, se dressant de toute sa hauteur et l'observant à loisir. Ses cheveux rouge sang, coupé court au niveau des épaules. Son regard noisette qui le fusillait sur place. Se lèvres roses figées en une moue boudeuse. Sa magnifique robe rouge, qui quoi qu'elle disait, lui allait à merveille.

Erza était magnifique.

Il s'inclina devant elle, et lui fit un baisemain.

« Pardonnez mon retard... Vous m'offrez cette danse ? »

Le tout accompagné d'un œillade malicieuse. La guerrière se contenta de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

« Cette robe vous sied à merveille. »

La rousse siffla. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'avait reconnut le Roi sous le masque de Mystogan, celui qu'il avait été sur Earthland.

« Majesté, je vous jure que vous me le paierez. »


	4. Day 4

Hey !

Merci pour les reviews ! :3

Aujourd'hui, le personnage est Loki et le thème Café ! ;)

Ce drabble se découpe en deux dialogues. Pour la partie 2, on peut imaginer n'importe qui qui parle à Loki ;)

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 4 **_

_**Addiction**_

* * *

« Oh, allez ! Je vous dis que c'est une bonne idée !

\- Je ne pense pas être aussi enthousiaste que toi, Leo.

\- Vous ne serez pas déçu !

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Faîtes-moi confiance ! Vous aller a-do-rer !

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Roh, aller ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est délicieux ! Ça pourrait nous mettre en meilleure forme pour chaque nouvelle journée !

\- Je comprend maintenant d'où viens ton enthousiasme débordant.

\- Rien qu'une petite tasse !

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Aller, goûtez, et je suis sûr que vous serez de mon avis. »

* * *

« Eh bien, que ce passe t-il, Loki ? Tu en fais une tête !

\- Ben... Quand je suis resté dans le monde des humains, j'ai goûté le café... Qui, ma foi, est une boisson délicieuse. Alors, j'ai demandé au Roi des Esprit d'en importer dans notre monde quand je suis rentré... Pour le convaincre, je lui en ai fait boire une tasse... Maintenant, on importe une grande quantité de cette boisson...

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème...

\- C'est le Roi des Esprits... Il est devenu complètement addict... »


	5. Day 5

Coucou ! :3

Merci encore pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ! :3

Pour le drabble précédent, le fait qu'il n'y ai que des dialogues était bien sûr fait exprès ;)

Aujourd'hui, le personnage était Natsu et le thème sexualité - oui oui. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 5**_

_**Apprentissage**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il inspira à fond, puis se tourna vers son fils.

« Natsu... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de vraiment important... Natsu, arrête de manger et écoute-moi. Donc, il faut que je te dises quelque chose de vraiment important, d'essentiel pour ton apprentissage... Natsu, j'ai dis, arrête de manger ! Bon, j'en étais où... ? Ah oui, quelque chose d'essentiel pour ton apprentissage : la sexua- Natsu, tu m'écoute ? Bon, donc, la sexualité : tu y seras confronté souvent, donc, il faut au moins que je t'apprenne les bases... Natsu, laisse ce lapin tranquille ! Écoute-moi un enfin ! La sexualité, c'est important, il faut que tu comprenne au moins ce que c'est... Natsu, non, ne poursuis pas ce papillon ! REVIENS ICI ! »

Après plusieurs heures de poursuite dans la forêt, Igneel abandonna l'idée une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Natsu apprendrait ce qu'était la sexualité.


	6. Day 6

Coucou !

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je rougis à chaque fois que vous me faîtes des compliments :3

Le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Mavis, et le thème alcool.

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Day 6**_

_**Concours**_

* * *

La jeune fille soupira. Hors de question qu'elle cède. Hors. De. Question. Warrod lui tendait toujours l'objet avec un sourire clairement moqueur.

« Te fatigue donc pas, je suis sûre qu'elle tiendra pas ! » commenta Precht, une chope de bière à la main.

Mavis gonfla ses joue, attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et la but d'une traite, sous le regard un peu choqué des deux hommes qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

« Bon, on le fait, ce concours d'alcool ? » demanda Mavis, grand sourire, fraîche comme jamais.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait Precht ronfler tranquillement par terre, à moitié nu, et Warrod brailler des chansons paillardes en dansant la valse avec un tonneau, Mavis se fit remarquer qu'elle aurait peut-être dut leur dire qu'elle tenait très bien l'alcool.

Quoique... C'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ça.


	7. Day 7

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews ! :cœurs:

Le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Kagura, avec pour thème 'Famille'.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 7 **_

_**Famille**_

* * *

Kagura eut un sourire un peu timide. A son entrée dans le bâtiment, toutes les conversations s'étaient tues, et les regards avaient convergé vers elle. La petite brune prit une inspiration et s'avança doucement. Elle sentait la main de la femme qui l'avait accompagnée ici tenir fermement la sienne. La femme, aux cheveux de feu, lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous présente Kagura Mikazuchi. Elle vient t'intégrer notre Guilde ! »

Des applaudissements et des cris de joies fusèrent, accompagnés de nombreuses paroles de bienvenue. Kagura regarda encore une fois la femme rousse, trop apeurée pour s'approcher. Cette dernière se baissa à son niveau, posant ses mains douce et ferme sur les épaules de la petite fille.

« Je sais ce que tu as traversée, Kagura. Je sais que tu as peur. Et je le comprend. Mais nous somme ta famille, désormais. Nous sommes tes sœurs de Mermaid Heel. »

Doucement, la petite brune hocha la tête, puis adressa un sourire timide à ses nouvelles camarades de Guilde.

Ses sœurs.

Sa nouvelle famille.


	8. Day 8

Coucou !

Merci encore pour les reviews :3 J'vous adore :3

Aujourd'hui, on avait Rogue + Speed Dating. Oui oui.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 8**_

_**Merci Sting**_

* * *

Rogue soupira.

« Sting. Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas te mêler de ma vie sentimentale ?

\- Mais... Tu as besoin d'une femme dans ta vie ! »

Un regard noir lui répondit.

« Aller, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! »

Le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux rouge sang sur l'affiche que brandissait le blondinet. Colorée, joyeuse, elle proclamait :

« _Venez nombreux à notre Speed Dating annuel ! Vous rencontrerez peut-être l'âme-soeur ! _»

Bon sang. Plus niais, tu meurs. Le brun regarda une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami. Il hésitait entre lui dire qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie – et ainsi subir les larmes du blond qui se plaindrait qu'il ne lui disait rien – lui conseiller d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était, ou, ou, peut-être, céder devant ses yeux suppliants. Sting décida pour lui.

« De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, je t'ai déjà inscrit ! »

Foutu blondinet.


	9. Day 9

Hey !

Merci pour les reveiws ! :333

Alors, le personnages était Evergreen et le thème Titania. J'aime pas tellement ce que j'ai fais, mais bon.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 9**_

_**Jalousie**_

* * *

Evergreen souffla, fronçant son petit nez par la même occasion. Elle observa encore une fois Erza fracasser le crâne de Natsu et Grey qui avaient par inadvertance écrasé son fraisier, puis détourna la tête avec un petit « Humpf ! » hautain.

Erza Scarlett.

Titania, la reine des fées.

Un titre dont Evergreen avait rêvée tant de fois, enfant.

Un titre dont elle se fichait bien à présent.

Elle était la reine des Rajinshu, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais ce titre... Ce titre lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, au fond.

Une raison pour haïr Erza.

La si belle, si puissante, si incroyable, si aimée Erza Scarlett. Erza qu'elle détestait de toute son âme.

Erza qu'elle admirait, qu'elle jalousait de tout son cœur.

Mais Evergreen ne devait pas être jalouse, et surtout pas d'Erza, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, l'accuser de lui avoir volé le titre de Titania, la Reine des fées...

C'était juste un moyen de laisser parler sa jalousie.


	10. Day 10

Hey !

Merci pour vos reviews :3 Vous êtes géniales :3

Le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Grey et le thème Déclic. Avec un truc comme ça... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un fond de Gruvia... Voir même que ça d'ailleurs...

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 10**_

_**Déclic**_

* * *

La poussière retomba lourdement. Le jeune homme eut un sourire douloureux. Ses amis étaient là. Sa famille...

Et puis elle.

Avec ses cheveux océan et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle restait juste prostrée dans un coin, sans bouger. Erza lui lança un regard désolé, un peu craquelé. Il n'y fit pas attention.

Grey s'avança doucement, s'assit à côté de Juvia. La jeune fille n'en fut même pas étonnée.

Il se souvenait...

Il se souvenait qu'il avait faillit mourir.

Et puis il y avait eu ce déclic.

Ce déclic aux boucles bleues et au sourire amoureux.

Ce déclic du nom de Juvia.


	11. Day 11

Hey !

Merci pour vos reviews :3

Aujourd'hui, on avait le droit à Eve, avec le thème Soleil.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 11**_

_**Conseils d'ami**_

* * *

Le jeune homme soupira. Oui, effectivement, Ren avait raison, il devrait s'informer avant de prendre des missions. Sur l'endroit où elle se déroulait, par exemple. Histoire d'éviter de se retrouver en trop grande difficulté en cas de grande chaleur. Voire même de canicule. Et de surtout, surtout, _surtout_, ne pas y aller seul. Il devrait commencer à écouter son aîné, ça pourrait l'aider en fait. Vraiment.

Eve s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. En plus de ça, il ne supportait pas les trop grandes chaleurs... Promis, la prochaine fois, il écouterait Ren.

Parce que là, sous le trop grand, et _chaud_, soleil, sa neige _fondait_.

Et ce n'était pas pratique pratique pour botter le derrière d'une bande de brigands.


	12. Day 12

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui, Bacchus est à l'honneur avec le thème Bêtise !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 12**_

_**Plus jamais**_

* * *

Bacchus bénit sa chance. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, elle lui servait.

Il avait réussit à s'enfuir juste avant de se faire massacrer.

Et son ennemi utilisait une magie qui faisait qu'on le repérait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Bacchus sentait qu'il ne serait plus accepté à l'auberge de Fairy Tail pour un certain temps. Tant pis, il trouverait un autre moyen de voir sa petite-amie. Rien que penser à ses boucles chocolats et ses yeux améthystes, il fondait.

Un bâtiment s'effondra non loin de sa cachette. Le mage sentit un goutte de sueur dévaler son visage.

Plus jamais, _plus jamais_ il ne ferait la bêtise d'embrasser Cana quand son père était dans les parages.


	13. Day 13

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews !

Aujourd'hui, le personnage était Polyussica et le thème Edoras. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment survolé. Mais ça m'a donné envie d'écrire plus sur ce personnage...

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 13 **_

_**Souvenirs**_

* * *

Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était arrivé ici, dans cet autre monde. _Je ne suis pas ici chez moi_, se répétait-elle. Pourtant...

Pourtant Polyussica ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise, ici, sur Earthland. Beaucoup plus que sur Edoras. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais... Elle avait toujours été seule, sur sa planète natale. Alors qu'ici, elle avait des amis... Bob, Goldmine, Yajima, et Makarov... Elle remonta un peu son écharpe sur son nez en pensant à ce dernier. Non, elle ne rougissait pas.

Elle détestait ces stupides humains.

Polyussica rejoignit la petite bande à l'intérieur de la Guilde, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne pensait déjà plus à Edoras.

Et d'ici quelques années, elle aura oublié jusqu'à son existence.


	14. Day 14

Coucou !

Alors, aujourd'hui, c'était Mard Geer + Blague. J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce drabble - la chute est pourrie. Enfin, j'espère que ça ira quand même x)

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 14 **_

_**Blague**_

* * *

Mard Geer s'en frottait les mains d'avance. Il ricana. 3000 Faces... Cela lui avait pris du temps de tout mettre en place. Il espérait que ces stupides humains serait un minimum reconnaissant. Cela avait été beaucoup d'organisation... Détruire l'humanité en anéantissant toute magie... Son plan était parfait. Tellement parfait.

Le roi des Démons éclata d'un rire ravi et démoniaque.

Qu'il était pressé que ses ennemis se dressent enfin devant lui !

Il savourait déjà l'instant. Le moment où il pourrait crier, si fier de lui : « Haha ! C'était une blague ! Poisson d'avril ! »


	15. Day 15

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews :3

Aujourd'hui, Rufus + Souvenirs.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 15**_

_**Archives**_

* * *

Rufus aimait se souvenir. Se souvenir de tout, sur tout le monde. Il connaissait le moindre petit détail sur la vie de chaque mage qu'il côtoyait. Chaque petite habitude ou moment embarrassant était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il savait tout. C'était assez pratique, d'ailleurs. Pratique dans le sens qu'il s'était ainsi fait des 'Archives', avec tout se qu'il savait de compromettant sur chaque personne qu'il côtoyait. Comme le fait que sa boulangère trompait son mari pâtissier avec un autre pâtissier. Par exemple.

Du coup, quand on le menaçait, il avait juste à rappeler qu'il savait telle ou telle chose, et on le laissait tranquille.

Ah, la magie des souvenirs...


	16. Day 16

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews :3

Alors, aujourd'hui, Sherry et Jalousie.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 16**_

_**Moi ? Jalouse ? Jamais !**_

* * *

Sherry était une jolie fille. On en pouvais dire le contraire. Elle pouvait être très gentille, c'était vrai aussi.

Mais elle avait un... petit... défaut.

Elle était jalouse. _Très_ jalouse.

Autant, à une époque, elle hurlait des « Toi ! Ne t'approche pas de Lyon ! Il est à moi ! »

Autant, maintenant, c'était Ren qui subissait la jalousie maladive de sa petite-amie. Mais, comme il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas que cette fichue jalousie menace leur relation, il avait tenté de lui en parler.

Ce jour-là, il avait découvert un nouveau défaut de Sherry.

La mauvaise foi.


	17. Day 17

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews :3

Alors, Laxus et Coup de foudre au menu du jour !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 17**_

_**Par deux fois**_

* * *

Discrète.

Silencieuse.

Elle tombe.

Proche.

Lui est là.

Il la regarde.

Elle est rapide, mais il la suit des yeux.

Il reste admiratif.

Et son cœur bat plus vite.

La foudre l'appelle.

* * *

Laxus grogne.

Il la regarde passer, encore et encore, dans un froufrou de dentelle.

Son cœur bat plus vite.

Il plisse les yeux.

La suit du regard.

Elle lève le sien, lui sourit, et son cœur s'arrête.

Pour repartir tranquillement.

La jeune femme repart, pose son plateau, rit avec un mage quelconque.

Il continue de la regarder.

Il soupire ; putain, il est _amoureux_.

* * *

Dans sa vie, à Laxus, la foudre a frappé deux fois : la première, pour lui apprendre la magie ; la seconde, pour lui désigner la femme de sa vie.


	18. Day 18

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews :3

Le personnage du jour est Lisanna, et le thème Vacances. Je ne l'aime pas trop, m'enfin...

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 18**_

_**Vacances**_

* * *

La jeune fille souffla, gonflant ses poumons d'air avant de le rejeter. Elle se sentait bien, là. Sans sa sœur pour la couver, sans son frère pour l'imiter, juste seule. Un vrai petit paradis. Personne pour la déranger. Elle était dans son havre de paix... Juste elle, et elle seule... Et le silence, c'était tellement agréable le silence...

« Lisannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Ah. Non. Elle n'était plus toute seule. Soupirant, Lisanna se retourna et adressa un sourire à Happy qui arrivait en volant et en pleurant que Natsu était méchant avec lui (pour changer.). En prenant le petit chat contre elle pour le consoler, la blanche se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle parte quelques jours.

Ça lui ferait de belles vacances.


	19. Day 19

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews ! :3

Aujourd'hui, Panther Lily est à l'honneur, avec le fameux 'Gihee' de Gajeel !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 19**_

_**Régime**_

* * *

L'Exceed marcha doucement. Il poussa la porte, entra dans la cuisine. Et se dirigea vers sa cible. Et alors qu'il allait saisir ce qui lui faisait tellement envie...

« Gihee. »

Raté.

* * *

Lily n'en pouvait plus : il en avait besoin ! S'éclipsant discrètement au milieu d'une énième bagarre générale das la Guilde, il se précipita vers la réserve. Et alors qu'il savourait déjà le goût sur sa langue...

« Gihee. »

Encore raté.

* * *

Cette fois-ci était la bonne. Panther Lily tendit sa patte, attrapa le fruit, et l'observa un instant, surprit de ne rien entendre. Ravi, il porta son pêché-mignon à sa bouche. Et alors qu'il allait enfin croquer dedans après une semaine d'abstinence...

« Gihee. »

Il n'aurait jamais dût demander de l'aide à Gajeel pour manger moins de kiwis.


	20. Day 20

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews ! :3

Aujourd'hui (enfin ce soir), c'est Sting avec le thème Enfant !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 20**_

_**Enfant**_

* * *

Rogue regarda Sting passer en courant, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Il sirota tranquillement son jus de fruit, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Sting repassa en courant, une Minerva en colère derrière lui. Rogue reprit une gorgée. Sting s'affala sur son épaule en pleurant.

« Minerva est trop méchante avec moi... » gémit-il pitoyablement.

Rogue soupira.

« Je t'offre une glace pour te remettre du choc. »

Sting se releva et tourna des yeux brillant vers son meilleur ami.

« C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui... »

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression que Sting était encore un enfant.


	21. Day 21

Hey !

...

Oui, je sais, j'ai un immense retard sur les Olympiades. J'ai eu, comment dire, un coup de mou ? Enfin bref. Je poste rapidement ce que j'ai déjà écrit, d'autres devraient suivre rapidement. En espérant que je vais rattraper mon retard *meurt*

Merci pour toutes les reviews, follows et favoris. Ça m'a vraiment encouragée à continuer ! :3

Laki + Mission.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 21**_

_**Mission**_

* * *

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Avec un sourire presque incrédule, elle fixa l'homme devant elle, qui rougissait petit à petit.

« Hum... Tu veux _quoi_, Max ? »

Le mage de sable balbutia quelques mots avant de lui tendre de nouveau la fiche.

« Hum... Faire une mission... Ensemble ? »

Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état. Rouge et timide. Il était adorable... Non ! Non, pas du tout, elle n'avait pas pensé que Max était adorable...

Voilà qu'elle devenait aussi rouge que lui.

Timidement, elle saisit la feuille de mission. Puis, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Max. Et Laki dit doucement :

« Bon, on va la faire cette mission... ? »


	22. Day 22

Hey !

Donc, celui-ci c'était Lucy + Cuisine.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 22**_

_**Cuisine**_

* * *

Agacée, la jolie blonde posa son tablier sur le rebord d'une chaise et reporta son regard furieux sur ses deux colocataires indésirables.

« Eh bien si ce que je prépare ne vous plaît pas, vous n'allez qu'à voir ailleurs ou faire vous-même à manger ! »

Le dernier mot prononcé, Lucy avait déjà claqué la porte au nez de Natsu et Happy.

* * *

C'est de bien meilleur humeur que la constellationniste rentra chez elle. Sifflotant joyeusement un air gai, elle ouvrit la porte en se demandant ce qu'avait bien put faire les deux olibrius qui lui servait d'amis.

Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce où elle avait laissé le Dragon Slayer et l'Exceed.

Divers aliments tapissaient le sol et les murs, recouvraient les meubles, pourrissaient dehors. Tous ses ustensiles étaient sales, certains cramés, d'autres brisés. Et, au milieu du carnage, Natsu et Happy ronflaient comme des bienheureux.

« MA CUISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ! »


	23. Day 23

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Heeeey /o/

Oui je sais ça fait... Bientôt deux ans que ce recueil est commencé- (Il devait durer qu'un été lewl)

Brefouille, j'ai repris récemment les drabbles à écrire, et voici le premier auquel je me suis mise ! Actuellement, il m'en reste une vingtaine à écrire afin de clore ce recueil. Je vais assez vite et je ne me relis pas forcément, alors, j'espère que ça ira-

J'ai essayé de reprendre l'axe que j'avais prit en ouvrant ce recueil : de l'humour et de la connerie. J'espère que ça ira !

Aussi, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Fairy Tail... Alors j'espère ne rien dénaturer !

Voilà voilà, je ne vois pas trop quoi écrire de plus- So-

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 23**_

_**Chocolat chaud**_

* * *

Fried s'étira, assis sur son lit, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aaaah, que le matin était bon... Traversant sa chambre, toujours un brin ensommeillé, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ouvrit la porte pour traverser le couloir et faire son entrée dans la cuisine de l'appartement. Luxus, Evergreen et Bixlow étaient déjà là – bizarrement, ils se turent tous à son arrivée. Sans y prêter plus attention, Fried se prépara son chocolat chaux à la noisette, comme à l'accoutumée. Il y trempa ses lèvres, attendit que le goût si sucré envahissent sa bouche... Et grimaça.

« Mais ? Il n'y a pas le goût noisette ? Où est le goût noisette ? »

Le regard perdu devant son bol, Fried rata le regard blasé de ses camarades.

Ah, oui, il avait vidé sa boîte de chocolat en poudre chocolat-noisette le matin précédent...

* * *

Le thème était Fried et noisette !

Je pense que je vais poster les autres drabbles à la suite /o/

Donc on se retrouve très vite :3


	24. Day 24

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Nouveau drabble !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 24**_

_**Journée shopping**_

* * *

C'était parfaitement hors de question. Totalement hors de question. Déjà, Shelly devenait juste totalement dingue dans ces moments-là. Elle le traînait partout, dans tous les coins, c'était insupportable ! En plus, il faisait chaud, on était en été, se connaissant, il se déshabillerait sans faire gaffe et on le traiterait encore de pervers. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il tomberait sur une vieille avec un sac bien remplit qui lui taperait dessus. Il avait eu des bleus pendant deux semaines la dernière fois ! Non non et non, plus jamais ! Cette fois-ci, il résisterait aux yeux de chien battu des filles ! Ce n'était que pour lui faire porter les sacs qu'elles lui demandaient de venir, il le savait ! Bande de profiteuses ! Non non et non, Lyon refusait de se faire avoir cette fois-ci !

Toujours caché sous une table de la Guilde, le jeune homme déglutit en voyant Shelly passer à côté.

Définitivement, plus jamais il ne l'accompagnerait faire du shopping.

C'était une véritable torture.

* * *

Les thèmes étaient Lyon et Torture !

A très vite pour un nouveau drabble ! :3


	25. Day 25

**Titre : **Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Encore un drabble \o/

Faut croire que je suis productive, j'ai Internet qui lag /PAN

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 25**_

_**Parce que je l'aime**_

* * *

C'était comme une tempête, qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il était là, il souriait, il paraissait un peu gêné ou franchement amusé ; qu'importe, elle aimait toutes ses expressions. Elle aimait tout de lui, à vrai dire, et parfois cela lui faisait peur. Et puis, c'était comme si il le sentait ; il la regardait, plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, et elle se sentait revivre, repartir, oublier toute sa peur pour ne garder que cette tempête de sentiments qui hurlait dans son cœur. Elle rougissait, sûrement, sous le feu de son regard.

Mais qu'importe.

Puisqu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

Pour ce drabble-ci, c'était Juvia et Tempête ! (Pas facile à deviner, je sais /PAN)

A bientôt pour le prochain /o/


	26. Day 26

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Yep yepou, c'est encore un drabble que voici /o/

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 26**_

_**Petit cours**_

* * *

« Frosh veut jouer au ping pong ! »

Rogue soupira, ignorant délibérément son chat.

**-X-**

« Frosh veut vraiment beaucoup jouer au ping pong. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, mais encore une fois, ignora le petit chat dans son habit de grenouille.

**-X-**

« Frosh veut juste jouer au ping pong... »

Rogue alla se frapper la tête contre une mur sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami – qui visiblement, se retenait d'éclater de rire.

**-X-**

Frosh déballa son cadeau d'anniversaire, plein de joie. La chat sortit du paquet un bon pour des cours de ping pong qui s'étalait sur un an, et qui avait sûrement dû coûter cher à Rogue qui ne cherchait qu'à lui faire plaisir.

L'Exeed releva la tête pour regarder le Dragon Slater.

« Frosh ne veut plus jouer au ping pong... Maintenant, Frosh veut jouer au foot ! »

* * *

Et donc, Frosh et ping pong c:

A bientôt pour un nouveau drabble !


	27. Day 27

**Titre : **Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Encore un petit drabble pour la route !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 27**_

_**Pari loupé**_

* * *

Elfman se sentait plus honteux que jamais. Ce n'était définitivement pas digne de lui, tout ça... Gêné, il sortit de l'infirmerie où il se changeait, sous le ricanement d'Evergreen qui avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle. Il lui lança un regard noir, lui promettant milles vengeances, qui ne sembla pas faire peur plus que ça à la jeune femme. Le Strauss, touché dans sa dignité, entra finalement dans la salle principale de la Guilde, le rouge aux joues.

Un grand silence s'installa, puis tout le monde éclata de rire dans un bel ensemble. Gêné, Elfman se tortilla sur place, souhaitant se retrouver partout sauf ici. Il vit avec surprise Natsu s'approcher de lui, le regarder de haut en bas puis lui demander, l'incompréhension trônant dans ses yeux :

« Ben Elfman, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un tutu ? »

Il devait bien être le seul à ne pas être au courant de cette stupide histoire de pari qu'il avait perdu...

* * *

Elfman et tutu pour ce drabble-ci !

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review !:3


	28. Day 28

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Encore un drabble /o/

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 28**_

_**Conserver son sang-froid**_

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire de Minerva qu'elle perdait facilement son sang-froid. Non, en vérité, elle avait élevé ça au rang d'art, garder son sang-froid.

Si c'était parfois visible lorsque son père était encore à la tête de la Guilde, ce le fut encore plus quand Sting en prit le commandement.

A force, Sabertooth devenait presque pire que Fairy Tail, c'était dire.

Mais Minerva était là, conservait son sang-froid... Et lorsqu'elle les arrêtait (surtout Sting, en vérité), dans leurs conneries, elle le faisait toujours avec calme.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était souvent bien plus effrayant que si elle s'énervait.

Hum... Peut-être le faisait-elle exprès, après tout ?

* * *

Le thème était Minerva et Sang-froid !

J'espère que ça vous a plût /o/


	29. Day 29

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Après celui-ci, je poste encore un drabble et ce sera finit pour aujourd'hui ! /o/

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

**Jour 29**

**Papa gaga**

* * *

A en dire la vérité, ça en devenait presque ridicule. Non, franchement. Mais Silver ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il perdait justement totalement le contrôle. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il y a avait juste le petit, là, devant lui, et...

« Gouzi gouzi, qui est le fils adoré de son papaaaa ? Le plus beau petit garçon du mooooonde ? »

Grey lui renvoya un regard de pur incompréhension, avant de fourrer un cube en bois dans sa bouche, essayant de le mordre avec ses dents pas encore sorties.

« Aaaah, tu es adoraaaaable... »

Derrière lui, sa femme leva les yeux au ciel, définitivement amusée. Oui, Silver perdait tout contrôle dès que son fils était dans les parages...

* * *

Pour ce drabble-ci, c'était Silver et Perte de contrôle.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	30. Day 30

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Et voilà, le dernier drabble pour aujourd'hui !

J'ai 52 drabble en tout, alors histoire de finir rapidement, je pense en poster dix par jours ! Ils sont quasiment tous déjà écrit, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là /o/

Voilà voilà, j'espère que les drabbles vous plaisent ! *keur*

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 30**_

_**Petit problème**_

* * *

Hadès avait un gros problème. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne – c'était beaucoup trop honteux ! Il le cachait, faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler à tous... Mais cela ne marchait pas toujours. Il avait vu les regards déroutés de ses membres, parfois, les froncements de sourcils et les froncements de nez. Pourtant, Hadès faisait de son mieux ! Il avait tout testé, tout ! Mais rien ne semblait marcher, son problème était encore et toujours là. C'était à en devenir fou ! Mais le constat était là...

Il puait de la bouche.

Et ce malgré le nombre incroyable de dentifrices qu'il utilisait.

* * *

Et pour ce dernier drabble, c'était donc Hadès et dentifrice /o/

Voilà voilà, j'espère que les drabbles vous ont plus, et à demain ! *keur*

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une page facebook et un compte twitter, liens en haut de mon profil /o/


	31. Day 31

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Comment que ça va ? :3

Voici la nouvelle série de dix drabbles, donc /o/ J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 31**_

_**Doudou**_

* * *

Ultear avait su être très patiente et aimante avec Meldy. Plus comme une mère que comme une grande sœur, comme elle pensait être vue par la petite fille au début. Pourtant, souvent, sa patience légendaire concernant la rosée avait atteint des sommets.

Meldy était, après tout, loin de la petite fille parfaite. Bien qu'elle restât souvent silencieuse et calme, intéressée par ce qu'on lui apprenait et discrète, il lui arrivait... Eh bien, de se comporter comme une enfant.

L'un des plus gros conflit entre les deux avaient été... Le doudou de Meldy. Qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle à l'époque, et qui agaçait sérieusement Ultear – elle ne pouvait même plus le laver et ce machin puait !

Et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le lui prendre, Meldy faisait un scandale – elle se plaignait à tout le monde, hurlait et pleurait sans s'arrêter, et ça donnait mal à la tête à tout le monde.

Franchement, les gosses...

* * *

Meldy et scandale pour les thèmes du drabble !

A bientôt c:


	32. Day 32

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Hop hop, nouveau drabble en vue /o/

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 32**_

_**Prise de poids**_

* * *

Lorsqu'Erza se rendit compte qu'elle avait prit du poids, elle ne s'inquiéta tout d'abord pas du tout ; après tout, ce n'était qu'un ou deux kilos en trop ! Cependant, elle fit l'erreur d'en parler à Mirajane.

Et forcément, la jolie barmaid ne put s'empêcher de poser _la_ question.

« Mais, Erza, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment... ? »

Sans comprendre où son amie allait, Erza avait acquiescé.

« Oh mon Dieu, Erza, tu es enceinte ? »

Et forcément, Mirajane avait presque hurlé ces quelques mots alors qu'il y avait – pour une fois ! – un grand silence dans la Guilde.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde avait insisté pour qu'elle aille voir un médecin, passe des tests... Pendant un instant, la jeune femme s'était même imaginée mère... Puis les résultats étaient tombés – rien, bien entendu.

La prochaine fois, elle se contenterait de diminuer sa consommation de fraisier et n'en parlerait à personne, de ses kilos en trop.

* * *

Nos thèmes étaient donc Erza et poids !

A très vite /o/


	33. Day 33

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Drabble à l'horizon /o/

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 33**_

_**Mystère**_

* * *

A vrai dire, Orga était plutôt taquin. Oh, on ne le comprenait pas forcément tout de suite ; mais à force, ça devenait évident. Ou alors, il était vraiment, vraiment... Chieur ?

Le problème, avec Orga, c'était qu'il aimait la musique. Oh, ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais... Il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de chanter, ou de sortir un quelconque instrument et en jouer. Et Dieu qu'il jouait mal ! C'était une horreur pour les oreilles. On lui avait bien dit d'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était définitivement obstiné !

Ou il le faisait exprès.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le mystère n'était toujours pas résolu.

* * *

Orga et musique pour les thèmes de ce drabble-ci !

Au prochain drabble /o/


	34. Day 34

****Titre :**** Par un jour d'été

****Rating : ****K+

****Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

Nouveau drabble /o/

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 34**_

_**Peur**_

* * *

Gajeel se planquait dans un coin de la Guilde. Il le savait, on le poursuivait, on voulait sa peau ! Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à cause de ça, il sentait sa présence mais il ne savait pas qui c'était, où il était, il ne savait rien. Alors, au petit matin, il avait attrapé Lily et foncé à la Guilde, prêt à y passer toute la journée. Mais là encore, à chaque fois qu'il était seul – même aux toilettes ! – il le sentait ! Il était pourchassé par un fantôme et il ne pouvait rien faire ! Ça se frappait pas, ces machins-là !

**-X-**

« Et donc, tu te mets sous un drap, tu sors tes ailes et tu fais des bruits de fantômes ? Et ça marche ? Sûr, Lily ?

\- Oui, ça marche très bien ! Gajeel n'a toujours pas comprit que c'était moi. Ton plan marche à la perfection, Levy : Gajeel a bien peur des fantômes !

* * *

Gajeel et fantôme pour ce drabble-ci !

A bientôôôt /o/


	35. Day 35

****Titre :**** Par un jour d'été

****Rating : ****K+

****Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

Et que voilà ? Un drabble /o/

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 35**_

_**Amour à sens unique**_

* * *

Cherria était tombée amoureuse. C'était définitif, il ne pourrait plus jamais rien avoir après lui, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, c'était son âme-sœur ! Avec un petit soupir attendri, la God Slayer le fixa, lui qui était en face d'elle... Avec sa peau brune qui renfermait son cœur si surprenant et délicieux... Son seul petit défaut, c'était qu'il était poilu. Cherria n'aimait pas les poils. Mais pour lui, elle voulait bien s'y accoutumer !

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne faisait pas par amour !

« Depuis que ce Panther Lily lui a fait goûter les kiwi, elle n'arrête pas d'en manger... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! » désespérait Sherry à l'autre bout de la Guilde, en fixant sa cousine.

* * *

Pour ce drabble-ci, c'était Cherria et kiwi !

A plus tard c:


	36. Day 36

****Titre :**** Par un jour d'été

****Rating : ****K+

****Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

Un drabble un peu moins joyeux pour celui-ci !

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 36**_

_**Rêve d'enfant**_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait vu la petite créature, l'enfant avait aussitôt voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait le pelage de la même couleur de ses cheveux à elle, et Milliana en était ravie. Elle l'avait ramené chez elle, et avait dit à ses parents que c'était le sien. Ils avaient accepté qu'elle le garde, et la petite fille avait été heureuse.

Il se blottissait dans ses bras, dormait à côté d'elle, venait souvent réclamer des caresses auprès d'elle. Et elle, elle lui racontait ses rêves et ses cauchemars, ses espoirs et ses désillusions.

Et puis, _ils_ avaient attaqués.

Milliana n'avait plus jamais vu son chaton.

Alors elle avait décidé d'en devenir un.

* * *

Milliana et chaton pour ce drabble-ci.

A très vite /o/


	37. Day 37

****Titre :**** Par un jour d'été

****Rating : ****K+

****Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

Encore une fois, un drabble moins joyeux- !

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 37**_

_**Trop aimer**_

* * *

Simon était aimant.

Oui, Amour, c'était un mot qui le qualifiait totalement.

Simon avait été un fils aimant. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque ses parents étaient partit, alors que Kagura était toute petite, et qu'ils n'étaient jamais revenu.

Simon avait été un frère aimant. Il avait prit soin de sa petite sœur, l'avait protégé de tout, et surtout, surtout, ce dont il était le plus fier, il lui avait donné le plus beau des sourires. Kagura souriait toujours en sa présence, et cela suffisait à le combler de joie.

Simon avait été un ami aimant. A la Tour du Paradis, il avait protégé ses amis, les avait soigné, écouté, réchauffé de tout l'amour qu'il leur portait.

Simon avait aimé Erza.

Et c'était par amour que Simon était mort.

* * *

Simon et Amour comme thèmes /o/ (C'est de plus en plus déprimant, ma foi /PAN)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	38. Day 38

****Titre :**** Par un jour d'été

****Rating : ****K+

****Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

Hop, nouveau drabble ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, celui-ci !

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 38**_

_**Premier soutien-gorge**_

* * *

Le jour où la poitrine de Wendy avait assez poussée pour que la petite Dragon Slayer porte des soutiens-gorge, la quasi-totalité des filles de la Guilde avait insisté pour l'aider à choisir le _premier_.

Wendy n'avait pas su refuser, mais avait regretté dès le pas du premier magasin de lingerie féminine franchi.

Trop grand, trop petit, trop enfantin, trop femme, trop sexy, trop de dentelles, trop de rose, trop de bleu, trop de froufrou, trop de motif, trop uni...

Tout était trop, à entendre les autres filles.

Wendy avait presque perdue espoir, et même l'envie d'acheter ce premier soutien-gorge qui semblait si important. Mais à voir ses amies s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle en pensait, de ce qu'elle voulait, à la couvrir d'attention et de conseils, Wendy c'était dit qu'elle ferait bien ça tous les jours, juste pour être avec elles.

* * *

Wendy et soutien-gorge étaient les thèmes de ce drabble /o/

A bientôt, la suite débarque /O/


	39. Day 39

****Titre :**** Par un jour d'été

****Rating : ****K+

****Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

L'avant-dernier drabble du jour est dans la place /o/

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 39**_

_**Entremetteur**_

* * *

Il ne perdait pas espoir. Ses plans avaient tous échoués jusque là, mais celui-ci serait le bon. Il y arriverait ! Foi de Bixrow, son plan était im-pa-ra-ble ! Il était le meilleur, aucun risque que ça échoue.

Sûr de lui, Bixrow se dirigea vers Evergreen et Elfman qui parlaient ensemble dans un coin de la Guilde.

Attablés au bar, Laxus et Fried suivaient du regard son chemin. Depuis quelques temps, leur ami avait décidé de jouer les entremetteurs et de mettre Evergreen et Elfman en couple.

Fried porta son verre à ses lèvres, avant de fixer le grand blond.

« Dis-moi, tu compte lui dire quand qu'Ever et Elfman sont déjà ensemble ? »

Le sourire en coin de Laxus fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Bixrow et entremetteur pour ce drabble /o/

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !:3

Le dernier drabble arrive /o/


	40. Day 40

****Titre :****Par un jour d'été

****Rating :****K+

****Disclaimer :****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

Dernier drabble de la journée ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, celui-là, alors j'espère que ça ira !

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 40**_

_**Regrets**_

* * *

Flare buvait tranquillement un thé à la terrasse d'un café, regardant les gens passer à ses côtés. Elle était toujours impressionnée de voir des gens de sa taille – ce qu'elle ne jugeait pas vraiment comme étant quelque chose de normal. Elle avait grandit avec des géants, après tout... Au sens strict du terme.

En pensant à eux, son visage s'assombrit. Oh, elle avait enfin trouvé ses origines mais... Ce n'était pas chez elle, ici. Oh non... Et cela la rendait bien triste d'être si loin de son village, de sa vraie famille, ceux qui l'avait élevée.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

* * *

Flare et Géant pour ce drabble-ci /o/

Voilà voilà, à demain pour de nouveaux drabbles !

Pour rappel, j'ai une page facebook et un compte twitter pour ceux que ça intéresse ! :3 Liens en haut de mon profil !


	41. Day 41

****Titre : ****Par un jour d'été

****Rating : ****K+

****Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

****N/A :****

Coucou coucou /o/

Comment que ça va ?

On enchaîne aujourd'hui avec dix nouveaux drabbles ! Bonne nouvelle, je l'ai ai tous fini avant de poster, donc le recueil pourra être officiellement terminé ! /o/

Je me suis plutôt amusée à écrire ce drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

__Bonne lecture ~ :3__

* * *

_**Jour 41**_

_**Douleur**_

* * *

Afin d'éviter que la Guilde finisse détruite par les bagarres répétitives des membres, Makarof avait trouvé une méthode infaillible.

Dès que la bagarre commençait à dégénérer...

« AAAAAAH J'AI MAL AAAAAH ! »

La Maître de Fairy Tail s'effondrait en hurlant.

Ça avait le mérite de stopper nette la moindre petite dispute.

Ses membres se précipitaient auprès de lui, inquiet, alors que derrière lui Mirajane soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous n'avez pas honte, Maître ?

\- Non. Ça me fait vraiment mal quand ils détruisent la Guilde. Enfin, mal à mes oreilles quand le Conseil me passe dessus, surtout. »

* * *

Makarof et douleur étaient les thèmes de ce drabble !


	42. Day 42

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

J'avais moins d'inspiration pour ce drabble, mais j'espère que ça passera quand même !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 42**_

_**Idiote de fiancée**_

* * *

Gerard le savait. Il le savait, bien sûr, qu'il avait dit la pire bêtise à dire. Surtout que, bien évidemment, Erza ne le croyait pas. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux aussitôt ces mots prononcés.

Et comment pouvait-il arranger le coup maintenant, hein ? Comment ? Plus de possibilités, bien sûr.

Gerard était vraiment, vraiment une buse en amour.

Il entendait Ultear et Meldy ricaner derrière lui – elles se moquaient encore. En grommelant, le mage s'éloigna de ses deux camarades, un brin énervé – contre lui !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, franchement ?

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, décidant de se lâcher pour une fois.

« Idiote de fiancée ! »

Il entendit nettement l'hilarité d'Ultear et de Meldy redoubler derrière lui.

* * *

Gerard et Idiote de fiancée pour les thèmes de ce drabble !


	43. Day 43

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Encore une fois, j'étais beaucoup moins inspirée pour écrire ce drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 43**_

_**Nouvelle Guilde**_

* * *

Il fallait avouer qu'au début, Cobra était vraiment sceptique. Rejoindre une autre Guilde, avoir un autre Maître... ?

Mais bon. Meldy était vraiment gentille et joyeuse, d'agréable compagnie, et Gérard passait son temps perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il était avec ses amis, les ex-Oracion Seis comme lui.

Ils cuisinaient des gâteaux, se disputaient pour les salles de bain, se disputaient sur le repas, sur le chemin à suivre, sur l'endroit où aller, buvaient ensemble, racontaient des blagues, dormaient les uns sur les autres après avoir trop bu...

Cobra repensait à tout cela alors qu'ils observaient ses camarades et amis dormir, affalés les uns sur les autres. Il redressa Meldy qui glissait de son fauteuil et couvrit Angel d'une couverture, avant de retourner s'échouer par terre. Alors qu'il reprenait une bouteille et en portait le goulot à ses lèvres, il se dit que oui, vraiment... Crim Sorcière était une bonne Guilde.

Il était heureux d'en faire partie.

* * *

Cobra et Crim Sorcière pour ce thème-ci /o/


	44. Day 44

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Bon, je crois que c'est avec celui-ci que j'ai définitivement eu le plus de mal à écrire XD J'espère que ça ira quand même ! :'D

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 44**_

_**Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !**_

* * *

Ce jour-là, Beth avait accompagné Kagura qui désirait rendre visite à Erza à Fairy Tail. Les deux jeunes femmes se parlaient tranquillement, tandis que la jeune mage immigrée regardait autour d'elle, impressionnée par toutes ces nouvelles personnes.

Puis _ça_ s'était déclenché. Sans prévenir, comme ça, d'un coup.

Une bagarre générale.

Un instant désorientée, Beth n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention d'Erza qui l'avait tiré en arrière alors même qu'elle continuait sa discussion avec Kagura.

Puis la jeune fille, les yeux brillants, s'était écriée.

« UNE BASTON ! »

Étrangement, elle adorait voir ça, les gens se battre entre eux.

Son exclamation avait laissé place à un grand silence dans la Guilde, tous les mages la fixant d'un air étonné.

Gênée, Beth avait tenté de s'en sortir.

« … Il n'y a plus de baston, du coup... ? »

* * *

Les thèmes pour ce drabble-ci étaient Beth et baston !


	45. Day 45

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Un peu de mal pour ce drabble-ci. Ouais, y en avait plusieurs à suivre où je savais pas quoi écrire XD

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 45**_

_**Lecture au calme**_

* * *

Arcadios soupira de plaisir. Aaaah, la chaleur de l'été accompagnée d'une douce brise fraîche, de l'herbe duveteuse, de silence... Le moment parfait pour lire un peu ! Il pouvait largement dire que son passe-temps préféré était la lecture, sans aucuns doutes.

Il ouvrit son livre, reprit sa lecture au chapitre où il s'était arrêté...

« YOUHOOOOOUUUUUU ! »

Ahem... Donc, un peu de lecture, dans le _silence_...

« WOUHOU ! C'EST TROP GENIAL ! »

Dans le _SILENCE_...

« JE RECOMMENCE UN TOUR ! »

Oh bon sang, il n'aurait jamais dû amener la princesse près de ce manège d'eau...

* * *

Arcadios et lecture pour ce thème-ci ! /o/


	46. Day 46

**Titre : **Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Ah, celui-ci, j'ai prit du plaisir à l'écrire, vraiment ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 46**_

_**Jeu dangereux**_

* * *

Mirajane Strauss aimait le danger. Ce n'était pas nouveau ; c'était même très connu, à la Guilde. Elle avait fait des paris, de plus en plus risqués, lorsqu'elle était jeune.

Un jour, _il_ lui avait proposé un nouveau jeu, un jeu dangereux, plus dangereux que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Mirajane avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Elle avait combattu vaillamment. Déployé tous ses atouts.

Oui, elle avait fait son maximum.

Mais Mirajane avait perdu.

Ce jeu était devenu trop, trop, trop. Trop dangereux, trop prenant, trop parfait pour elle. Elle s'était noyée dedans.

Mais après tout, face à _lui_, face à Laxus... Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance.

Mirajane était tombée amoureuse de Laxus.

* * *

Les thèmes étaient Mirajane et jeu dangereux !


	47. Day 47

**Titre : **Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Bon là je peux le dire, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous fera un peu rire :3

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 47**_

_**Vol**_

* * *

« Mo-mon uuuh... »

Mirajane lui passa un mouchoir avec un sourire rassurant.

« Calme-toi, Max... Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le jeune mage renifla, les larmes aux yeux.

« On... On m'a volé ! »

Indignation générale parmi les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Il était si cruel et méchant... Il me l'a arraché des mains ! »

On avait osé s'en prendre à un des leurs ?

« Le pauvre, que va-t-il devenir sans mooooiiii... »

Max fondit en larme alors que ses camarades préparaient déjà un plan de bataille. Mirajane observa l'agitation avant de se concentrer sur Max.

« Dis-moi, comment était cette personne et... Que t'a-t-il prit, au juste ? »

Il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers elle.

« Il était petit, brun, avec une tête de personne qui ne sourit jamais... Et il m'a prit mon balaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

* * *

Les thèmes étaient donc Max et balai, avec en bonus Rivaille de Shingeki no Kyojin ! (Oui, c'est lui le fameux voleur de balais.)


	48. Day 48

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Je me suis bien amusée pour celui-ci aussi. Je pense que ça se voit un peu :3

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 48**_

_**Trop c'est trop**_

* * *

C'était un fait, Cana avait eu du mal à s'habituer au fait de pouvoir appeler Guildartz « Papa ». Quoi de plus normal, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais pu le faire ? Ce mot sonnait si doux, si beau à ses oreilles... Elle adorait le prononcer, c'était une certitude, même si son père l'agaçait régulièrement.

En soit, Cana aimait ce mot, « Papa ».

Là, par contre, elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

D'accord, le test était positif.

D'accord, elle était enceinte.

D'accord, elle était trop jeune pour ça mais elle voulait le garder.

Mais entendre Guildartz et Bacchus s'engueuler à coup de « Je veux être papa ! » et « Je suis déjà papa et je refuse que ma fille finisse avec un déchet comme toi ! » commençait sérieusement à la gonfler.

* * *

Pour les thèmes de ce drabble-ci, c'était Cana et Papa !


	49. Day 49

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Un drabble un peu plus mignon, cette fois !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 49**_

_**Chocolats**_

* * *

Le petit chat vérifia à droite, à gauche, derrière lui ; puis, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il déploya ses ailes d'Exceed pour s'envoler, son paquet à la main. Il espérait qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre... Il n'osait pas lui donner son cadeau devant tout le monde ; c'était trop embarrassant ! Il se posa sur la colline, remarquant aussitôt la silhouette qui l'attendait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, visiblement ravie de le voir.

« Happy ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ? »

Un peu gêné alors qu'elle se baissait à son niveau, le chat bleu lui tendit le paquet de chocolat qu'il avait acheté lui-même.

« Je... Je voulais... Hum... Bonne fête des mères, Lisana. »

* * *

Les thèmes étaient Happy et chocolat !


	50. Day 50

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Bon, j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour ce drabble-ci de base... J'espère que mon illumination vous fera un peu rire, au moins XD

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 50**_

**_Gâteau_**

* * *

« Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas le faire. » le taquina le jeune mage en face de lui, tout sourire.

Jura releva les yeux vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr que si. »

Lyon eu un sourire calculateur.

« Je te mets au défi de manger ce gâteau, _en entier_. »

Jura grimaça, mais accepta en hochant la tête.

Il ne risquait rien, après tout ?

Sans hésiter, le mage prit le gâteau, et commença à le manger sous l'œil attentif des autres membres de la Guilde. Le regard inquisiteur de Sherry, derrière Lyon, lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il avait raté un épisode.

Lorsque Jura s'effondra sur la table après deux parts de gâteaux, assaillit de troubles violents de l'estomac, Lyon se tourna d'un air vainqueur vers ses camarades.

« Je vous avais bien dit que Sherry ne savait pas cuisiner ! »

* * *

Les thèmes étaient Jura et défi !

Pour ceux qui connaissent, je me suis un peu inspirée d'Angleterre d'Hetalia pour le côté "nourriture empoisonnée" /PAN

Bref, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous demain pour le mot final de ce recueil :3

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je rappelle que j'ai un compte twitter et une page facebook, liens en haut de mon profil ! /o/


	51. Day 51

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ? :3

Les deux derniers drabbles du recueil sont donc pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, car ils font vraiment parti de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 51**_

_**Dans un autre monde...**_

* * *

A l'abri des regards indiscret, Levy ouvrit doucement son livre – c'était un cadeau bien pratique de Polyussica, qui servait normalement à communiquer entre les différents mondes existants. Levy, elle, s'en servait principalement pour lire et apprendre. Il y a quelques temps, elle était tombée sur un site intéressant et avait dévoré ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle parcourut du regard la salle de la Guilde, toujours aussi remplie et bruyante.

Elle retourna à ses récits olympiens, durant le temps d'un été...

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

Si ses amis savaient qu'ils étaient les héros de fanfictions !

* * *

Pour cet avant-dernier drabble, les thèmes étaient Levy et récits olympiens ! J'ai voulu rendre hommage à tout ceux qui ont participé aux Olympiades... J'espère l'avoir bien fait !


	52. Day 52

**Titre :** Par un jour d'été

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire m'appartient.

**N/A :**

Eeeet, voilà le dernier drabble de ce recueil !

Je vous laisse le lire, et j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne façon de finir le recueil !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_**Jour 52**_

_**Rentrer chez soi**_

* * *

Yukino s'étira. Passer toute la journée assise, quelle horreur ! Heureusement, à quelques pauses, elle avait pu se dégourdir les jambes ; ce serait l'Enfer sinon ! Les vacances, c'était vraiment le pied... En plus, elle les avait passé intégralement avec sa sœur, à rattraper le temps perdu. Il avait fallu se découvrir et se redécouvrir !

Mais à présent, elle était rentrée... Elle sourit en voyant ses amis sur le quai. Sting embêtait Minerva, qui l'engueulait royalement, et Rogue les regardait sans rien dire, avec une tête un peu plus blasée qu'à l'accoutumée. Les deux Exceed étaient là aussi, discutant entre eux.

Elle débarqua sur le quai à son tour, leur faisant des signes de main. Aussitôt ses amis l'entourèrent, lui posant milles et unes questions qui se croisaient, parlant dans un grand brouhaha.

Yukino ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Cela faisait du bien, de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Et notre dernier thème de ce recueil était Yukino et retrouvailles !

Et le recueil est donc enfin terminé ! Après deux ans à traîner... J'ai eu une grosse baisse de motivation (et un soudain grand pic de détermination haha), mais je suis tout de même vraiment contente d'avoir fini ces drabbles. J'avais promit de le finir, c'est chose faite à présent !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, aux reviews, follow et favorite : ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir !

Merci, vraiment.

Gros bisous à tous *keur* !

(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je rappelle une nouvelle fois que j'ai une page facebook et un compte twitter : les liens sont en haut de mon profil !)


End file.
